


And Then There Were 7

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Prison Break: The Project [11]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Conjugal Visit, I feel bad for T-Bag, Incest, Lincoln being an aggressive idiot, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is called on for his conjugal visit, Lincoln doesn't react well to the news that Michael is married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were 7

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my lovely project!  
> I've started re-watching Prison Break and plan on writing a short fic after each episode.  
> Each story will be titled to match the episode.  
> Sometimes the stories will relate directly to the main storyline, sometimes I'll pick out one moment that really strikes me and run with it.  
> This series will explore a whole bunch of pairings, with each one being a stand alone fic.
> 
> This story is for Season 1, Episode 11.  
> It's difficult to write smutty stories when a lot of action happens in an episode. I'm writing these purely based off of moments that I see in the show and not a whole lot of feels happen in some episodes. Bare with me while I scrape through these ones!
> 
> Let's go!

"Scofield!" The CO called out, poking his head around the door to the staff room the PI crew were fixing up, "Time for your conjugal. Your wife's here."  
There was a silence that filled the room, broken only by Lincoln's deep intake of breath through his nose. The other men in the room shifted awkwardly. Sucre's eyes flickered between the two brothers surreptitiously.  
"Hurry it up, Scofield," The CO raised his voice a little and backed out of the room. Michael kept his eyes down, averted from the crew as he quickly dropped tools and made his way from the room.  
What the fuck.  
Lincoln threw his own tool down as soon as the door clicked shut, the metal head of the hammer clanging loudly against the concrete floor in the quiet room. When the hell had Michael gotten married? And why the fucking hell hadn't he thought to mention it?  
"Well now," T-Bag glanced at the door Michael had made his exit through, his eyebrows raised up to his hair line, "Ain't that a funny turn of events."  
"Shut up T-Bag," Lincoln growled. He had no patience for the stupid murderer right now.  
"You see, I could have sworn Pretty there had a little someone else he was interested in," T-Bag ran his tongue over his bottom lip and brought a thumb up to brush against the glistening skin.  
"I said shut up, T-Bag," Lincoln stood at his full height and rounded on the smaller man.  
"Enough," Abruzzi slapped a hand down on to the clipboard he was holding, "Keep your voice down if you don't want COs barging in to this place." The mobster nodded his head at the hole they had hastily covered when Michael was summoned.  
Lincoln practically snarled as he backed away.  
"All I was saying is that it is a highly unexpected occurrence," T-Bag shrugged. He was going to get punched, the guy just didn't know when to shut his mouth.  
The tension in the room was palpable. Sucre shifted nervously in his place next to C-Note. If he was being honest, Sucre thought Michael was also interest in someone else too.  
Who would willingly go to all these lengths to save a brother? To get thrown in prison, the endless hours he must have spent planning the escape, getting a tattoo that covered his entire body, hell, Michael had even had two toes cut off at the hands of a mobster.  
Sucre shook his head and turned his back to the others, returning to his work. Ain't no way Sucre would do that for just a brother.

-

Lincoln was tense and uneasy the whole time Michael was gone. All he could imagine was his brother in a small room with some woman, a bed looming in the corner. She was probably pretty, long dark hair. She probably wore make up and smelt of flowers. A knot twisted in Lincoln's gut. Was Michael enjoying her right now?  
Sure, it had been a long time since he and Michael had been together properly, what with Lincoln trying to sort out his drug habit, his living situation, his life. But for Michael to get married? And not tell him?  
The word alone was like a shard of ice through his chest. Lincoln jerked from his thoughts when the door to their room opened and Michael entered.  
"Well well, look whose back from his little conjugal visit," T-bag smirked, stepped in to Michael's space and drew in a deep breath through his nose. Was he trying to smell the woman on Michael?  
"Shut the fuck up and keep digging, T-Bag," Lincoln growled, marching over to the pair. His words may have been aimed at the slight man but his entire focus was on his brother.  
T-bag made a noise of indignation but returned to his task. When Lincoln reached Michael's side he grasped his thin wrist and pulled him back through the door and out in to the smaller room that separated them from the outside.  
"Lincoln," Michael's soothing voice washed over the agitated man once they had closed the heavy door behind them, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. This is all just part of the plan. She agreed to help smuggle in a credit card, in exchange we got married so she could get her green card." Michael stepped closer to his brother, running a hand down Lincoln's chest until the waistband of his overalls cut across the path.  
"Just a card for a card, we never slept together," Michael lowered his voice, taking another step in to Lincoln's personal space. Hearing those words whispered from his brother's lips made any remaining tension drain from Lincoln's shoulders. He could feel the heat of Michael's body, they were standing so closely.  
"We barely even kissed at the wedding," Michael let out a small chuckle. Lincoln smiled back and pressed a quick kiss to his brother's lips. God, he'd missed him. Michael's lips were always unreasonably soft and gentle. They parted in an invitation of more but both men knew they couldn't let themselves get carried away, not out here. Not yet.  
"I love you," Lincoln murmured so quietly that Michael had to strain to hear it.  
"I love you too," He whispered back, the words brushing against Lincoln's lips, "Now let's go get that hole dug so we can get the hell out of here."


End file.
